1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressing assembly, and more particularly to an air compressing assembly including two different air compressing devices or compressors for generating and supplying two air flows of different pressures and different flowing quantities and for inflating different air facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air compressing devices comprise a fan device rotatably received in a compressor housing, and a motor coupled to the fan device for driving or rotating the fan device to generate and supply a pressurized air and to inflate various air facilities, such as tires, air beds, air cushions, hovercrafts, etc.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,693 to Chou, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,056 to Chou disclose two of the typical air compressing devices each comprising a centrifugal type fan device coupled to a motor and rotated or driven by the motor for air circulating or paddling or pressurizing purposes or for air drawing or vacuuming purposes.
However, the motorized centrifugal type fan devices may only be used to generate and supply a pressurized air of a lower air pressure and a greater flowing quantity, such that the typical centrifugal type fan devices may only be used to inflate the air beds, the air cushions, the hovercrafts or the like, but may not be used to inflate the vehicle tires.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,162 to Chou, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,642 to Chou disclose two further typical air compressing devices each comprising a piston slidably received in a cylinder housing, and a motor coupled to the piston for moving the piston relative to the cylinder housing in a reciprocating action, in order to generate a pressurized air of a greater air pressure and a decreased flowing quantity.
However, the pressurized air of a greater air pressure and a decreased flowing quantity is suitable for inflating the vehicle tires only, but may not be used to inflate the other air facilities, such as the air beds, the air cushions, the hovercrafts, etc., because it may take a long time to inflate a single air bed, a single air cushion, or a single hovercraft.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air compressing assemblies.